


戒菸

by jumpxsymphony



Series: Mint Cigarette [2]
Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 「你幹嘛不去抽菸？」「謀啊，我最近開始想戒菸。」他菸癮發作的腳掌在地板上磨蹭出聲。





	戒菸

 

 

 

　　做為團體中少數不抽菸的成員，他常常被留下。在教室裡、怪獸的房間裡、錄音室裡或飯店房間裡。溫尚翊不抽涼菸之後也省去捏晶球的動作，他唯一對這個群體行為的薄弱參予感跟著消失無蹤。

　　曾經溫尚翊會刻意在大家都去抽菸的時候留下來陪他，晃動菸癮發作的肩膀，明顯被其他人的喧鬧聲吸引，卻為了保持形象留在乾澀的乾淨環境裡。

　　「你幹嘛不去抽菸？」

　　「謀啊，我最近開始想戒菸。」

　　他菸癮發作的腳掌在地板上磨蹭出聲。

 

　　但是溫尚翊沒有在戒菸，在大半夜騎摩托車回家的時候他會急不可耐得掏出打火機，也沒聽過士杰對這件事的看法或調侃，偶爾在他身上的棉衫還是可以聞到尼古丁的苦味。

　　「幹嘛假裝要戒菸？」

　　「哪有，我只是在想少抽一點。」

　　其實他是覺得把陳信宏一個人留下很不好意思吧，樂團主唱發覺。

　　「我一點都不介意啊，你戒菸之後就不像你了。」

 

 

　　「欸阿信，幫我一下。」

　　溫尚翊最近又開始抽涼菸了，捏晶球的工作順勢落到陳信宏身上。

　　「你抽涼的喔？涼的會陽痿欸。」

　　「賽咧，吃薄荷最好會陽痿啦。」

　　姆指和食指把濾嘴壓扁，一場小型的氣息爆炸在他的指間，微澀的氣息溢出甚至帶著青春的味道，這讓陳信宏想到有點遙遠的高中時期，那把嶄新的吉他和一個瘦小的男生。

　　「不是之前都抽濃的？」

　　「啊士杰你不知道齁，」他彎下腰，直接用嘴接住了陳信宏手裡的菸，「因為抽涼的我才把到阿信欸。」

　　「幹我不想知道啦！」

 

 

　　最後溫尚翊沒有戒掉菸，陳信宏的同伴卻多了一個人，是石錦航，之前比任何人都暴躁、比任何人都嗜菸的石錦航，最近開始安份的待在沒有尼古丁薰香的空間裡。

　　「因為狗狗懷孕了啦。」樂團團長躺在沙發上，頂著亂糟糟的頭髮和下巴鬍髭說。

　　「那你呢？不戒菸了喔？」

　　溫尚翊把眼神移開，坐起來正對堆滿零食和菸盒的矮桌，然後抬頭看著站在他前面的陳信宏，伸出手從主唱寬鬆的T恤下擺探進去。陳信宏縮緊腹部下意識的躲開，那隻炙熱的手掌還是追上來貼著那處冰涼的皮膚，就像幾個共處的夜晚或早晨他們會做的一樣。

 

　　「你懷孕我就一定會戒啊。」

 

　　溫尚翊低聲說，搭配彎起的嘴角。

 

　　「你還是得肺癌好了。」


End file.
